Meant To Be?
by Lizzie Dalton
Summary: Darcy is the girl for Drake, he's convinced, but there's one more person he has to convince...Darcy!
1. Mindy Knows Best

**A/N: Heyyy! This is my first attempt at a D&J Fic, so please be nice to me! I always wondered what would happen if Drake like actually _loved _someone instead of just dated them for a day, so I thought it would be a lot more interesting if she didn't like him. Please don't flame, I hate flames. **

**LoVe,**

**Lizzie**

Darcy James, she's beautiful, smart, popular, a nice person, and a dancer. Generally everything Drake Parker would want in a girlfriend, accept for one thing, she doesn't want Drake. Is she crazy? Everyone thinks so. She ignores all his advances, calls him shallow, and is more interested in Josh, than Drake. Well, more or less, Josh's _type. _Drake's tried everything to get her to like him, but she wants nothing to do with him, you would think he'd give up and find someone else like that, 'snap'. But, he won't. He wants Darcy James, and no one else.

"Personally, I think you're crazy," Josh Nichols said to his brother at his locker in Bellview High School, "Of _course _Batman is a better superhero than The Hulk, it's just a fact."  
"Whatever dude…" Drake said.

Darcy James and her friend Mindy Crankshaw walked passed Drake and Josh talking about who yelled at who on '_One Tree Hill' _that Tuesday.

"Hey, Min!" Josh exclaimed, greeting her with a kiss.

"Josh." she said.

"Darce…" Drake said casually.

She rolled her eyes, "Drake…" she said as if she had thorns on her tongue.

"So, Darcy, how are things lately?" Josh asked putting his arm around Mindy.

"There okay, how about with you?"

"Great,"

Drake scooted closer to Darcy then put his arm around her as he said, "It's nice we're all doing well,"

"_Ugh! _Don't touch me!" She said pushing him away.

"Sorry…" He said as he faced Josh with a look that said, "What the HECK!"

Josh shrugged in response.

"Hey Darcy, can I talk to you for a second?" Mindy said.

"Sure." She replied.

"See you guys later," Mindy said to Drake and Josh.

"Latah," Josh said.

"Bye." Drake said.

Mindy and Darcy went to the other side of the hall, "Oh my GOD, Darcy!" Mindy exclaimed.

"What?" Darcy said.

"Drake is so in love with you! And you hate him! All the other girls think you're crazy!"  
"I don't care, he just too…shallow and superficial…he doesn't know anything about me, he just likes me because I'm a dancer,"

"No way, Darce. He won't get over you and move on! He just likes you! You and _only _you."

"Min…I _don't _like him! I never will like him and that's just the way it is. Besides, my heart belongs to Altavio,"

"Your dance partner?"

"Yes."

"Oh God…Darce, he's nineteen, _you _are sixteen, it's never gonna happen."

"Yeah…well I can dream can't I?"

"Not about him. Look, just give Drake a chance, I gave Josh a chance and look how happy we are."

"Sorry, I just don't see it."

"Darcy! He won't leave you alone until you do, so save yourself some time, and himself some tears, and just go out with him! What could it hurt?"  
Darcy rolled her eyes, "He's a jerk! I don't want to date him!"  
"According to Josh, he's _never _been so serious about a girl that he absolutely refused to see what other fish are in the sea, but— "

"I don't care. I don't care if he never loves again because his heart is just in my possession, I won't date him."

"Fine. But you'll probably be very unpopular."

"Mindy, popularity means nothing to me."

"Good." She laughed as they walked toward their class, "'Cause after people find out about this you won't have to worry about being popular at all."

Darcy shook her head. She didn't care, truthfully. She was popular around Josh, Mindy, and obviously Drake, and as long as Altavio liked her, that was all that mattered.

She didn't want to rethink going out with Drake though, but the entire Social Studies class, he kept smiling at her, she rolled her eyes and looked away, but she had to admit, she was starting to consider maybe listening to Mindy. She was always jealous of how cute she and Josh were together…but then again, Drake would never treat her the way Josh treats Mindy, like a Czech Republican Queen. Drake would most likely date four other girls at the same time…and she'd just be a way to kill time just like all the others.


	2. Lunch Revelations, Hallway Chats,&Dances

**A/N: Wow, I'm so glad people liked it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I luvv you guys! LOL not seriously, but kinda:P jk. Thanks! Here's chapter two, a little more dramatic, and the next one is a CAN'T MISS. So I really hope everyone likes this one! **

**Love,**

**Lizzie**

At lunch, she and Mindy sat next to each other across from Josh and Drake.

"Mindy! Darcy!" Josh exclaimed when they both sat down.

"Hey," they replied.

Drake was silent.

"So Drake, did you like Social Studies class today?" Mindy asked Drake taking a spoonful of orange Jell-O.

"Uh…um…yeah."

"The Gucci's," Mindy said, seeing the name brand on Darcy purse, "Were really interesting, huh?"

"Yeah." Drake answered.

"The Gucci's…" Darcy said, "Like my p—"

"Darcy, could you go get me some more Jell-O please?" Mindy said,

"Sure…"

"Hey, I'll go with you!" Josh said.

"Okay…"

When they left the table, Mindy continued, "Yeah…the Gucci's were located in a little town called 'Stop Staring at Darcy and pay attention'!"

"Hey! I was paying attention!" He pauses, "She was wearing _Cashmere Mist _today, and her D necklace that sparkles when she smiles, like her eyes, and—"

"Drake! Dude…you've got it BAD!"  
"Mindy…I just like her that's—"

"Drake, c'mon, you don't just _like _her, you might like her _a lot, _but _'like' _isn't a strong enough word,"

Drake rolled his eyes.

Over in the lunch line, while Darcy was selecting a suitable Jell-O cup, Josh was fidgeting around annoyingly.

"Josh! Would you chill, you're making me nervous." Darcy said.

"Oh, sorry." Josh said. Paused, then whined, "Darcy…I can't lie…"

"I wasn't asking you to…"

"Yeah…but…DRAKE'S IN LOVE."

"Huh?"  
"He's in love. LOVE!" He emphasized.

"That's great…" She said like he was crazy.

"But you don't get it, see Drake doesn't fall in love."

"Well, there's a first time for everything…"

"Yeah, but not in this case. And I'm standing very close to the lucky girl."

Darcy peers around Josh to see Sally Smartte. A very plain looking, school minded girl. Most of the popular jocks and cheerleaders who attached themselves to Dancer Darcy referred to her as a nerd. Darcy thought she was kind of nice, but she was always uncomfortable around Darcy like she was on a mission from the popular kids, to gain her trust and then betray her. Darcy couldn't blame her though, because she had seen that happen before.

"Huh…" Darcy tilted her head, "Maybe he's not so shallow after all…"

"What?" Josh said, whipping around, when he saw Sally he laughed, "No. He is. I meant on my OTHER side."

"Wait…me?"

"Yeah-HUH!"  
"But…me? No, he can't _love _me, I'm the 'Flavor Of The Week.'"

Josh laughed, "Nope, you'd think that…but you've been the 'flavor' of the past few weeks. He hasn't flirted or made eyes at _any _girl since he met you."

"No way! That I won't believe…" Darcy handed the lunch lady two dollars and headed back to the table.

---

"No Drake, you've put the offer on the table now you've got to wait for her to accept it."

"But she isn't going to! She's made it pretty clear…"

"Think about it Drake. Has _any _girl ever refused your dating offer?"  
He leaned back and thought, "Now that I think about it…no."

"So what are you worried about?"  
He shrugged.

"Oh, oh here they come!" she whispered, then raised her voice, "Indeed Drake, I DO think an orange tux would look lovely on you."  
"Orange tux? Please, Mindy. Remember why _I _pick out all of your clothes." Darcy said handing her her Jell-O, Mindy thanked her and dug in.

"So…Josh, you went over there but you didn't buy anything." Drake said.

"Oh, I…didn't see anything I liked." he said.

Drake nodded as he looked at Darcy, she was re-powdering her nose in her compact mirror. He thought she looked gorgeous. Drake never thought any girl was gorgeous, just hot. But she was…both. He couldn't help staring as she flipped around her light blonde hair and adjusted the rest of her face powder. It annoyed him when anyone else did this, it seemed as though they were trying too hard, but she was just at lunch…so she wasn't. As she was re-applying lipgloss, Mindy noticed him staring.

"Drake! Earth to Drake!" she said.

"What?" he answered.

"Give it a break, you're drooling."  
"What!" he said immediately checking, she lied, he wasn't. He rolled his eyes, as she laughed hysterically. Material Girl shut her compact and crinkled her face in a look of confusion.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing." Drake said.

"Right. A little drool, but…"

"Mindy!" He said flinging his hand in front of his throat imitating a cutting motion, signaling her to cut it out.

She ignored him and laughed.

The bell sounded and they all proceeded to their next classes. Where Drake would think about Darcy, and she would think about anything _but _him.

Finally, Drake got to talk to her during the break between classes.

"Hey, Darcy." He said.

"Hey."

"So…what's up?"

"Nothing, just headed to Art, how about you?"

"Same. So, uh, you're presentation in Science was great today, I honestly have never been more interested in cells in my entire life."

Darcy laughed, "Thanks. Yours was pretty good too, you made photosynthesis actually sound cool."

"Well…I try." He said, obviously flattered.

"So…are you dating anyone lately?"

"Nope, flying solo."

"Yeah, me too."

"Although…I've kinda got my eye on someone," he said taking one of her books and carrying it for her.

"Thanks. Oh, really…? Who is she?"

"Well, she's…gorgeous."

"Ooh, gorgeous not hot, that's a first."

He smiled, "And she's…the only one who pays attention in History…besides Mindy."

"Really…?"

"And, her initials are the same as a guy who plays music at special occasions."

"Like…a D.J.?"

Drake shrugged, then they headed into the art room, and to add to the dramatic affect, his seat wasn't near hers. He sat the book on her desk, and headed to his own seat.

As the bell rang, the teacher went down the aisles passing back papers, when she got to Darcy's desk, she set Darcy's beautiful drawing of her mother on her desk, with an A in a circle on the back, but what was in the right hand corner caught Darcy's eye the most, a cursive DJ, and the date underneath it.

It_ was _true. Drake was in love. He had to have been, why else would he have said the girl was gorgeous and that he was flying solo? Darcy had to definitely think about this one. But she couldn't, Drake was shallow, and superficial. She couldn't like him. Could she?

All the rest of the day when he talked to her, she would get nervous. Why was this happening? She didn't get nervous around Drake. She hated Drake. And all the things he would say to get her attention were suddenly starting to sound…_smooth. _Thinking about made her cringe. She did not like Drake Parker. NO WAY. Never!

After school, Darcy took her favorite scenic route to the 'Georgine Leon Dance Studio,' she walked through the doors and went straight to her and Altavio's dance room. She sat her bag down on the floor and stood in the doorway as Altavio stretched at the barre.

"Ah! Darcy, il mio amoré!

How are you?" He asked as they greeted with kisses on the left and right cheek.

"I'm buon, and yourself?"

"Sì, sì, buon myself. How was your week?"

Darcy positioned herself at the barre to begin stretching, "Non grande, questo ragazzo non lo lascerebbe solo! Ma tutto lo desidera uscire con lui ed è così... poco profondo solo."

"Sì, sì. Well, Miss Darcy, I think you should give him a chance, I mean…what could go wrong? Nothing? Sì? And as far a shallow goes, I'm sure it is just an act."

"Well, that is true…thanks."

"Prego." He said with a smile.

Once she was finished stretching, she and Altavio began practicing their dance. But they couldn't land the end, no matter what they did. It consisted of Darcy being spun out, lifted, spun out on the other side, then dipped. But, no matter what they did, the lift was all off, and then the spin was sideways, and he dropped her on the dip _every time_.

They mamboed around the room a little to warm up, then they began the dance. It was going perfectly, until the end came. The first spin: spectacular. The lift: Satisfactory, but a little lopsided. The second spin: Needed improvement. And the Dip: Or should I say, drop? Just bad.

"_UGH!" _Darcy almost screamed in frustration from the floor.

"Mi scusa! I'm so sorry, Miss Darcy!" Altavio said helping her up.

"It's okay. I'm more mad at myself! Why can't I get this right!"

"No, Miss Darcy, it is me, I am the one messing up."

"No, no. It's not just you, it's my fault too."

"So…should we try it again?"

"Yeah."


End file.
